holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: [Percy/Annabeth - post "House of Hades"] Annabeth had always assumed her and Percy's first time having sex would be somewhere near the beach. Or perhaps it could have been in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. However, inside Percy's room on the Argo II in the middle of the night isn't a bad choice given the circumstances they'd just been through together.


**A/N: I don't know if this idea's been done before, but I wanted to test my writing skills in M-territory. I OWN NOTHING. This is drabble-ish, plotless fluff, and please tell me what you think, or at least favorite. Enjoy! -N**

* * *

Annabeth had always assumed her and Percy's first time having sex would be somewhere near the beach, sunlight filtering through the curtains as her and Percy's lips synchronized together. Or perhaps it could have been in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. They'd sneak away in the middle of the fireworks and kiss to the sound of water pattering in the fountain and ribbons of bright colors lining the dark sky outside.

However, inside Percy's room on the Argo II in the middle of the night isn't a bad choice given the circumstances they'd just been through together.

Annabeth knows about Coach Hedge's rules, but seriously, she just can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes, all she can see is all the terrifying monsters and gruesome sights imprinted on the back of her eyelids, then to wake up again and meet the darkness surrounding her, it reminds her of the goddess of the Night they had encountered, so tall and looming she can't turn off a light without remembering. This time, she had a nightmare of when they were nearly crushed by Tartarus himself, rags not shielding them from the waves of hot and cold attacking them. Percy lay unconscious by her side and all she could see was the foot crashing down.

She's a tough girl, says everybody, but . . . she's only human.

So she quietly tiptoes across the hall to Percy's room, which isn't far, thank the gods, or Leo's silly table could be patrolling around and catch her, screaming to put her clothes on. She opens the door a crack and isn't entirely surprised to meet the warm glow of candlelight.

"Percy?" she whispers, popping her head in cautiously. He's sitting on the bed, black hair sticking out in odd directions, but looking too cute in it. His sea green eyes rake down from the ceiling to gaze into her eyes. A wide smile crosses his lips, but then fades into a concerned look, eyebrows furrowing, at the sight of her distressed eyes.

"Hey," he says, which could've sounded lame, but this is Annabeth. She's not going to judge. She pushes the door shut behind her softly. "What's wrong?" he then asks when she walks forward to the side of the bed, hand instantly sliding up her leg to her limp hand, grasping it comfortingly. She manages a weak smile.

"You too, huh?" she asks, nodding towards the lights. Realization is already in Percy's eyes and he nods.

"Yeah," he replies, ducking his head down almost in embarrassment, but Annabeth understands perfectly. She steps closer and releases her hand from his hand only to wrap her fingers around the back of his head and pull him against her chest. He rubs a hand up and down her back while her fingers comb absently through his dark locks, fingertips admiring their soft and silky touch slipping against her skin. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and still silence, Percy lifts his head once more and stares her straight in the eye.

"How are you holding up so far?" She adds the last two words because she knows after their ordeal, they aren't going to be permanently okay. Her smile matches his own soft and sad one tinging his lips.

"I'm doing alright." One shoulder twitches, then falls back in place. Then Percy reaches up a hand and his thumb brushes her cheekbone, stroking along the curve of the bone. "How about you? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Honestly, Annabeth really doesn't want to talk about anything and she can tell neither does Percy. Their nightmares are pretty much the same and too bone-chilling to speak about. She shakes her head and ruffles his hair, leaning closer until their noses touch. "I don't want to talk about anything," she murmurs. "Just make me feel better, Seaweed Brain."

That nickname always always earns a tiny smirk from him and Percy obliges. His mouth meets hers in a sweet kiss at first, but Annabeth slings one leg over his lap and presses her lips harder against his, urgent and full of desire. She slides her arms around to clasp them at Percy's neck and pulls him closer, kissing a lot deeper and dirtier than the second kiss. Her tongue snakes its way in, parting his lips, swiping at his bottom lip and making him moan. Even though they're a thousand miles and away and above the ocean, Percy still magically seems to taste of the beach, all salty sea and golden sunlight.

Percy sends her to the side, legs immediately finding and straddling her hips. He kisses her so hard that her head slams back against the pillow, teeth biting down on either her bottom lip or his. Her hands are actually shaking as they shoot up to clutch his face, the same clutching you would do to keep yourself connected to a lifeline inside a wild tempest. He rams his tongue down and she grabs another taste of seawater, saltiness burning against her tongue.

"Percy," she breathes out his name in between kisses and he pecks his way down her neck, tongue finding and running along her pulse, swallowing down her hammering heartbeats. Whenever his lips bump against her skin, a wave of pleasure ripples down her skin. It's a while before they move past kissing, but Annabeth wants to take it slow.

Percy drags the orange T-shirt up her torso, eyeing the tanned skin underneath, decorated with silver curves and lines, the scars of war and battle. Annabeth almost thinks that she should be embarrassed, but she worked hard for these scars. They are a part of her. His hands are rough and desperate upon her skin, kissing every raised scar a weapon had left her, a sign that he also accepted all of her, something proven a long, long time ago.

He's now mouthing the swelling underside of one of her breasts through the lace of a simple bra that could have been bought at a supermarket, yet Percy stares at it like it's a piece of exotic clothing. His eyes never leave hers and she watches him as he kisses her hip and up to the shadow between her bra cups until she rips the shirt off entirely.

"Gods, you're _beautiful_," he says, kissing her once more, so hard that it makes her moan.

Annabeth's own hands slide under his shirt and her fingers explore every inch of his chest, feeling his own scars and the sturdy-iron corded muscles, noting every part of his abdomen all the way to his collarbone. Percy soon follows her example and whips off his shirt, shaking the cotton free from his hair, all darkness and shadows suddenly, something too alluring.

"Have you ever?" she whispers when their bodies are soon flush against each other and the place where he's hard for her brushes and strains against her thigh. Heat is gushing up and down every inch of her, making her blood thicken and boil in her veins. She unzips and slides her jeans off her hips, kicking them to the floor. Percy is hovering above her, savoring this. They're in their underwear, just moments away from being each other's truly forever.

She's just kind of surprised when he shakes his head. Someone good-looking like him could have caught so many girls in the time they were apart. "I wasn't made for anyone but you, Wise Girl," he murmurs against her cheek. Annabeth lets her bra fall off her strong arms to the rest of the clothes.

"Right back at you, Seaweed Brain." She guides his hand to her underwear, where he, even through the thin cotton, can feel how soft and wonderful she feels.

"You sure about this?" he asks, absolutely no regret or uneasiness in his tone, but slight caution.

"I'm sure," she nods back. "Are you?"

"Yes, but . . . Do you have . . ."

His question is answered when Annabeth ducks down to extract something from her jeans. The crackle of foil is obvious and even Percy can't help but make a joke. "Honestly, do you prepare for _every_ single possible scenario, Wise Girl?" Now, Percy's very grateful for the gods having a multiple personality disorder, or Athena would blast down to Earth in a fit of rage for what they are about to do. He thinks Annabeth can sense it because she smirks as she leans forward.

"It's why you love me, isn't it, Seaweed Brain?"

"I love so many things about you." Percy sets a hand on her knee and she lies there, legs parted and he groans a little as he slides off her soaked panties. She pushes his boxers off with her feet and their hips meet. She can feel him throbbing at her entrance and reaches a hand down to stroke a finger up and down his length, a speed she knows is too slow for him. He groans once more as she strokes him through his orgasm and now there's an animalistic gleam in his eye as he bends down to kiss her and at the same time, he sinks into her slowly.

"I love every single part of you," he mumbles against the scar where she took a knife for him.

It's so painful that she whimpers against his lips, and her hands palm against the bones of his back, fingers dragging down the skin, scoring blazing red scratch marks on his back. He slightly hisses at the pain and bites his lower lip as he thrusts again into her and she angles her hips against his, his pelvis grinding down hard against hers. His chest is pressed flush against hers and she can feel his thundering heartbeat, ready to explode out of his chest. His skin is glistening with sweat, making it hard to grasp onto his biceps for support.

Annabeth's breathing becomes more and more ragged as Percy continues to thrust faster and faster, each time grazing that spot inside of her that makes her toes curl and arch even more against him, tipping her head back as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Percy moans out her name and she lifts her head for her lips to graze his ear, breath hot against his skin.

"Giving our neighbors something to complain about?" she teases, gently nipping at his lobe playfully and fingers brushing and rubbing against the spot where they're connected. He then, probably as revenge, slides his hands up to her breasts and squeezes them none too gently, kneading at the soft skin. She lets out this pretty loud moan and Percy has to stifle her with a searing kiss.

"_Shh_," he insists against her lips in a soft voice and she laughs, wrapping her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at the small of his back, spreading her legs farther apart and allowing him to slide into her deeper. She sighs in content and closes her teeth around his shoulder, trying to keep silent. He drops his head into her golden curls, inhaling her lovely lemony scent. Her fingers tangle with his dark locks, nails scratching the back of his scalp like she's done this a million times before. Percy's lips are now pressed to her temple, hand cupped around the back of her head, murmuring, "I love you. _Gods_, I love you."

She smiles. This is the first time he has ever said that he loves her back. Well, it was pretty obvious before, the whole falling into Tartarus thing—

Annabeth tells herself to shut up and stop thinking. If she's learned anything, it's that love is the most confusing, twisted yet most binding and anticipated magic of all.

"I love you, too," she whispers because it's the damn truth, and now she tosses her head back and digs her nails into his back, practically moaning out his name.

* * *

Annabeth awakens to a raw, aching soreness in her body, but peeking through her fair eyelashes makes that soreness fade away. Percy's arm is draped around her waist, pulling her close against him and she can feel the calm rise and fall of his breathing and the steady bumping of his heartbeat. Their legs are tangled together underneath the covers, clothes still on the floor. Their foreheads are barely touching and the smell of the ocean is still present on his skin. She smiles to herself, because he's never looked more beautiful than he does in this moment.

"You're staring," he soon mumbles, eyes still shut, but the slightest smirk is threatening to appear on his lips. It's obvious he was awake before and this time she laughs and trails a finger along his jawline, kissing its underside.

"Can you blame me?" Annabeth asks.

"Nah. I know I'm too unbelievably sexy for my own good."

"You're damn right. Though, in my opinion, you're too stupid for your own good."

"I know." He chuckles at that. Then he opens his eyes. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Which time?" she blinks in surprise, then they both giggle like idiots. She falls on his shoulder and his fingers skim over her ribs to the wing of her shoulder blade, chills flowing down her bones, shivers delicately shaking down her skin. "Oh, _gods_, we are _so_ bad."

"Hey, I think we've got an excuse, don't we?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Make me, Wise Girl," he challenges and Annabeth leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, but squeals in absolute delight when he rolls her onto her back on the mattress, kissing her hard and pushing his fingers through her hair and the naughty imprints his wickedly talented mouth leaves on her neck are straight away noticed by Leo the moment they walk in together, hand in hand.

* * *

**I know, not smut material exactly, but was it good? Review! -N**


End file.
